


The Future is All Girl

by talesfromthesnogbox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Because I couldn't get the idea out of my head, the Doctor's new wardrobe, the plot bunnies were killing me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromthesnogbox/pseuds/talesfromthesnogbox
Summary: Well, I guess the future really is all girl... now how to deal with it...





	The Future is All Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't get this out of my head, and yeah, it's pretty bad, but hey I'm over it.

The phone. Something Missy hadn’t heard in years was the phone in the vault going off, not since the Doctor had decided she was safe enough to visit in person.

She rolled her eyes, but picked it up anyways, saying, “Go for Missy,” in a bored sounding voice. But as soon as she heard the voice on the other end, she perked up, frowning, her hearts beating faster. 

It was a woman. “How… how did you get this number?”

“Missy… it’s me.”

“Nardole, are you playing a trick on me?” Missy was panicking. Nobody could know she was here, the Doctor insisted on keeping her safe.

“No, Missy… it’s _me_. I’m the Doctor.” The woman on the other end admitted in defeat.

  _He… he…_ “You’ve regenerated?”

“Yes.” The woman sighed, rubbing her forehead. “It’s still in your future, so I can’t… you can’t tell me.”

“Into a _woman_?”

The Doctor sighed. “Yes Missy, can you promise me you won’t say a word?”

Missy spluttered before breaking out into her signature giggle.

“Missy, stop, it’s not funny.”

“No, you’re right.” Missy said, calming herself down. “It’s _hilarious_!”

The Doctor thought about hanging up, but she really did have questions. “Please Missy...”

She just loved to hear the Doctor beg. “You really do need my help this time, don’t you?”

The Doctor nodded. “Yes, I really do.”

“Alright, pop on down, let’s do this.”

 …

The Doctor opened the vault door and poked her head in to see Missy smiling coyly.

 “Still not ginger, I see.” Missy said, filing down her already short nails.

 “Shut up.” The Doctor slid in and sat across from her on the couch. “So…”

 “First we need to get you out of those clothes.” A wicked smile flashed across Missy’s face as the Doctor’s turned horrified. “Oh don’t be such a prude, you can’t be comfortable in those pants.”

 Missy _did_ have a point; the men’s pants were quite large on her thinner frame. Her whole body felt… _weird_ ; hips, breasts, hair, everything was so dainty.

 “Alright, fine. Teach me your ways.” She stood up and rid herself of the jacket and hoodie, gasping as Missy cupped her breasts over her top. “What the _hell_ are you doing?”

 “34A… no, B. Lucky girl!” Missy giggled and flung one of her bras over at the Doctor. “Here, that should fit. Trust me, you’re gonna need it with all the running you do.”

 The Doctor put the contraption on, marveling at her own body out of the baggy clothes before a long skirt was thrown over her head. “No! No skirts.”

 “Why! They’re so… flowy.” Missy twirled around on the spot.

 “The running thing. And… I want to wear trousers.”

 “Well, I hope you don’t miss pockets then.” The dark haired Time Lady raised her eyebrows and threw the other woman a pair of dark wash jeans.

 “Now this is more like it.” The Doctor slipped them on and moved around, amazed at how the tight jeans moved with her. “Alright, this looks okay, right?” She buttoned up her previous regeneration’s crisp white shirt.

 Missy frowned at how it hung off her frame. “No, no, all wrong dear. Here, your last face seemed to like music, try this.” She threw a vintage band tee at the Doctor.

 “Nah, not really my style.” The Doctor went to Missy’s closet and rustled around, a black silky thing catching her eye.

 “Sweetheart, you know that’s pyjamas, right?” She frowned.

 “Oh?” The Doctor continued until she found a camisole she liked. She raised her eyebrows, trying it on, admiring herself in the mirror. “Hand me my sonic, would you?” Missy threw it at the other woman who tried to stuff it in her jeans pocket. “What the… how do you women fit anything in here?”

 “Told you, pockets are lacking on this planet.”

 The Doctor rolled her eyes and picked through a pile of jackets, finding a military jacket lined with pockets. She put it on and found a spot for her screwdriver and nodded at herself in the mirror. “Good. Better. What do you think?”

 Missy whistled low. “I’ll give you a good smoky eye and honey, you’re a bombshell.”

 “I’m sorry? I’m not letting you _touch_ my eyes.”

 “Suit yourself sweetheart. So, got the wardrobe settled, shall I impart my female wisdom on you?”

 “I dunno.” The Doctor flopped herself on Missy’s couch. “What did you have to change?”

 “Well first off, sit up like a lady.”

 She rolled her eyes and sat up properly.

 “I’d think you’re probably curious about those funny little _bodily_ changes that’ll be happening oh in say the next month.”

 The Doctor scowled. “Ugh, Missy, no. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

 “Alright, fine. Don’t come crying to me when funny things come from funny places. Now the sex… the sex is _fantastic_.”

 Missy chattered on about things the Doctor couldn’t care less about, the Doctor wincing and trying to tune out the other Time Lady.

 “… quite lonely, you might want to consider companionship.”

 The Doctor turned her head quickly, a hot pinch running up her neck, but she ignored it. “Sorry, what was that?”

 “You’re going to crave companionship…?”

 “Companion… Bill! What happened to her, where’d she go?” The Doctor stood and rushed to the door.

 “Beats me, I’ve been locked up in here for a year with not even a glimpse of the outside. I don’t know what you did with exposition. Hey… that’s a good one. Wait… why are you leaving? I’ve got so much wisdom. Look, we haven’t even touched on flirting yet.”

 “Later. I know where to find you.”

 “Yes, alright, but much to learn dearie. You’ve got me on speed dial. Toodles.” The door slammed shut behind the Doctor. “She’ll be back.”


End file.
